


Zatanna Đại náo Gofeng

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics), 七俠五義 | The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants (TV 1994)
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, M/M, Magical Fangirl Destroying Reality
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "I want your love and I want your revenge~""Tình không oán yêu hận cũng tùy tâm~""You and me could write a bad romance~""Thiên địa lớn đường tình dài vô tận~""Ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh ooh ooh~~"Trương Kiệt: Có thể cho loa đài bên ấy nhỏ bớt được không?Gaga: I'm a free bitch, baby!Trương Kiệt: ....
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Zatanna Đại náo Gofeng

Zatanna duyên dáng vén mớ tóc ra sau tai, cúi đầu mỉm cười,

"Em yêu mình."

Artemis thở dốc,

"Zat... Zatanna..."

"Shh..."

Cô ảo thuật gia trượt một ngón tay thon hồng theo gáy người yêu, ánh mắt trìu mến vô hạn,

"Mình có biết em yêu mình đến mức nào không?"

Artemis chộp tay Zatanna muốn ngăn cô lại, nhưng bị đẩy ra. Cô rên lên, hơi vặn vẹo thân mình. Zatanna vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm viền môi đỏ mọng, từ góc độ này có thể thấy bầu ngực trắng ngần phập phồng dưới cổ áo trễ sâu. Artemis nghiến răng xiết chặt ga trải giường - cứ thế này cô không chịu được mất.

"Đừng lẩn tránh, chúng mình có cả đêm nay... Em hứa sẽ thật dịu dàng với mình..."

Artemis phát ra một tiếng kêu mất kiên nhẫn, lật mình chỉ tay vào quyển sách tự in bìa ghi "Thử Miêu" dày cộp,

"Không thể chấp nhận được!!! Đã ba đêm nay rồi, cái thứ ấy có gì hơn tôi chứ?!!!!"

Zatanna lờ tịt cô, tiếp tục vùi mặt đọc, tay mơn trớn gáy sách, miệng thỉnh thoảng phát ra những tiếng rên nho nhỏ đầy khoái cảm. Tay cung của chúng ta tức đến trợn ngược mắt. Cuối cùng sau 10' đấm giường lật chiếu mà hoàn toàn không lôi kéo được sự chú ý của người yêu, cô vung tay bất lực bê gối ra sô pha, vừa đi vừa lầm bầm chửi rủa.

Zatanna không hề để ý đến "bà vợ cả" sau 3 ngày cấm dục đã phải sang phòng khách tự giải quyết nhu cầu, tiếp tục thả hồn theo tình yêu mới nhất, lớn nhất, quan trọng nhất, chân thực nhất đời cô! Trời ơi sao cô đã đợi những hai mươi sáu năm cuộc đời để tìm ra nó?! Cô không thể tưởng tượng nổi trái tim mình sẽ ra sao nếu không có Thử Miêu! Ôi tiểu Chiêu, ôi Bạch Bạch, ôi loạn thế xuất anh hùng, ôi chén Nữ nhi hồng trong đêm thất tịch, ôi 生死xiang sui-- ế? hnA gnềit ar hcịD! -- ôi sinh tử tương tùy, ôi ước gì cô có thể sống những tháng ngày oanh liệt ôi ôi~~

Đêm ấy, khi Zatanna gục đầu trên quyển đồng nhân mà mơ giấc mộng fangirl, họng phát ra tiếng ngáy khe khẽ; một bóng đen với những bươc chân không tiếng động đầy tính toán bước đến chân giường, báo hiệu một thảm kịch sắp diễn ra...

Zatanna vặn mình cố tránh khỏi kích thích vô hình trong mơ, miệng lẩm bẩm,

"昭, 昭..."

Artemis ác ý xoay ấn ngón tay, ghé vào tai mỹ nhân đang ngủ thì thầm,

"Nói xem, em muốn gì?"

Đầu Zatanna nghiêng lật trên gối, trán bết mồ hôi,

"Muốn... muốn Kaifeng..."

Artemis cắn răng, tay kia nhéo một cái vào đầu vú ửng hồng như trừng phạt.

"Lại nào, người yêu em ở đâu?"

Zatanna rên lên như thú nhỏ,

"开... Goth--ư... Gotham..."

"Ngoan..." Artemis phả lời khen ám muội lên cần cổ thanh mảnh như thiên nga, uốn cong hai ngón tay đã trơn dính. "Nói đi... tôi cho em ngay..." Vừa dỗ dành vừa mút lên xương quai xanh cô một dấu hôn đỏ rực. Hơi thở Zatanna càng lúc càng gấp gáp, khóe mắt nhắm nghiền ươn ướt như sắp khóc trong mơ..

"Ư... muốn... tới..."

"Có tôi đây..." Artemis cười ranh mãnh, hài lòng thụp đầu xuống chăn... Zatanna giật nảy mình, nửa người co giật trong trong khoái cảm, "风开 iờt mahtoG nồum, nồuM!!"

5' sau, Artemis thỏa mãn liếm mép, đầu gối lên thành bụng còn run lên nhè nhẹ của Zatanna. _Cho chừa cái tội ngoại tình_ , cô mỉm cười nghĩ, cả hai đều quá mụ người để nhận ra hình như hôm nay cô ảo thuật gia gặp cao trào sấm sét hơn bình thường...

***

12h35' phút tối.

Cư dân thành phố đã yên ấm trong chăn, song một bóng đen vẫn đứng sững như tượng đài trên nóc cao bất chấp gió lạnh. Tà áo bay như một đôi cánh rộng, người ấy âm trầm dõi mắt lên từng con phố, từng ngõ ngách đã quen thuộc như lòng bàn tay, chờ đợi một dấu hiệu, một âm thanh, cho thấy có người cần sự trợ giúp...

"Trời ơi Bao đại nhân, nửa đêm ngài lên nóc nhà làm gì?!!"

Người kia đáp lại bằng giọng âm trầm,

"Ta là bóng đêm."

"Rồi rồi, ngài đi đêm mà không nhe răng sẽ không ai nhìn thấy. Nhưng đại nhân mau xuống cho tiểu nhân còn cọ ngói đi, sắp đến giờ rồi!"

Bao đại nhân lục tục trèo xuống thang. Không hiểu sao đã mấy ngày nay ngài vô cùng khó ngủ, tay chân bứt rứt, lòng có khát khao mãnh liệt muốn đứng trên cao ngắm đèn sáng Kinh thành. Có lẽ ngài giao thiệp với các hảo hán nhiều nên cũng vướng gió giang hồ chăng? Tất nhiên quan tri phủ mà bị thấy trèo lên nóc nhà sẽ rất khó coi, ngài phải đợi hôm nay không trăng không sao, bốn phương tắt lửa tối đèn mới dám leo lên đứng một lúc, vậy mà...

Nhắc đến cọ ngói... Hôm nay rất tối trời, không phải ngày lễ, không phải dịp đặc biệt gì, chả lẽ Bạch thiếu hiệp vẫn có nhã hứng?

Vừa nghĩ vậy đã nghe tiếng leng keng càng lúc càng gần.

Triển hộ vệ vẻ mặt mệt mỏi, vừa bay nhảy lẩn tránh vừa miễn cưỡng giơ kiếm đỡ chiêu,

"Bạch Ngũ gia, phiền ngài cho ta đi ngủ đi mà..."

"Đi ngủ, ha! Ngươi tưởng ta không biết? Mấy ngày Bạch gia gia không tới thăm, ngươi ôm việc thức suốt bốn ngày, người gầy thành con cá mắm thế kia! Phen này Ngũ gia quyết đánh cho ngươi phải tĩnh dưỡng một tháng mới thôi!!"

Nói vậy tấn công càng ác liệt. Triển Chiêu đang thiếu ngủ cũng phát cáu, không nề hà đánh trả, tiếng kim loại va chạm inh tai cùng ánh kiếm lóe sáng như gió lốc cuốn khắp nơi, hai bóng người cuộn tít với nhau chẳng còn biết ai mặc màu nào.

Bao đại nhân cùng chuyên gia cọ ngói bốn mắt nhìn nhau sau đó... ai về phòng nấy. Hôm nay trừ phức cảm kị sĩ bóng đêm của Bao đại nhân, một ngày kết thúc như mọi ngày.

***

"Alfred, tối qua tôi có bỏ lỡ thông điệp gì của Liên minh không?"

"Không có, thưa cậu."

"Nọc độc IB-654 của Ivy--"

"Đã được khử 5' sau khi cậu về hang, thưa cậu."

"Tôi không gặp Selina--"

"Tôi đích thân xử lý vết thương và người cậu không hề có vết cào ở vị trí bất thường."

"..."

"..."

"Đây... không phải trò đùa của Dick?"

"Tôi tin là cậu chủ nhỏ khiến cậu Richard khá bận rộn hai tuần trở lại đây, thưa cậu."

"Cảm ơn Alfred, tôi vô cùng muốn nghĩ đến việc mình dạy con thất bại thế nào trước bữa sáng..."

"...Cậu có muốn phủ kem che hình trăng khuyết đó trước khi tìm ra nguyên nhân nó xuất hiện không, thưa cậu?"

"Cảm ơn chú, Alfred."

***

Chủ tiệm thuốc nhìn xuống tờ ngân phiếu, líu lưỡi,

"Ngũ... Ngũ gia, lượng thuốc ngủ này đủ đánh ngất ba con ngựa đó..."

Bạch Ngọc Đường mất kiên nhẫn,

"Tt! Bảo ngươi đong thì cứ đong, có gì ta chịu trách nhiệm."

Ông chủ lé mắt,

"Ngũ gia, có phải ngài vừa--?"

"Không, ngươi nghe nhầm, không có gì bất thường với tiếng nói của ta hết. Cứ bốc thuốc đi, tt!"

***

Sáng ngày thứ năm, Dick cuối cùng có thể cử động thắt lưng mà không chết ngất. Anh mặc tạm chiếc áo thun rộng lùng thùng của Damian, men tường khập khiễng tìm đến nơi có mùi trứng chiên hấp dẫn.

Mắt anh suýt lòi tròng.

"D-- Damian?"

Cậu ấm nhà Wayne buông chảo, xoay người khoe với anh bộ trang phục thuần trắng,

"Anh thấy sao, Grayson?"

Dick ngơ người, bắt đầu phải nhìn xuống đất vì màu trắng quá chói lòa.

"Rất đẹp........ Anh không biết cậu thích cosplay Assassin's Creed."

Damian bất lực.

"Là Rook! Và trái với cha, không phải lúc nào tôi cũng hoạt động về đêm."

 _Ít nhất cũng không chóe bằng bộ đồ Robin_ , cậu nghĩ vậy.

 _Nếu cậu hành nghề ở Bắc cực thì may ra_ , Dick khôn ngoan không nói.

Im lặng trong lúc Damian đổ trứng chiên lên đĩa cùng thịt xông khói và bánh nướng cho anh. Cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho anh một cái ghế lót đệm siêu êm, Dick không biết nên cảm thấy biết ơn hay muốn giết người. Ít nhất cậu hứa cho anh ăn ngũ cốc sau khi có tí chất bổ vào người đã.

Rót nước cam cho Dick xong, Damian ngồi đồi diện anh, vừa ăn vừa dành ánh mắt quan tâm tuyệt đối cho một loạt dấu hôn cậu để lại trên cổ và ngực. Dick cố bình tĩnh, ăn thật chậm, tận hưởng từng giây phút thanh bình hiếm hoi của tuần trăng mật trước khi anh được trả về cái giương to ngoại cỡ thêm mấy ngày...

***

"Triển đại nhân cứ cầm đi, tiền có người trả rồi~"

Để lại bạc mấy lần bị từ chối đây đẩy, Triển Chiêu đành miễn cưỡng ôm bao thuốc an thần về. Anh định nhờ bác bếp hầm cho Công Tôn tiên sinh một nồi canh tẩm bổ. Cả phủ đều biết tiên sinh gần đây mỏi mệt sinh lú lẫn, hôm qua anh và Trương Long tận mắt chứng kiến, tiên sinh đang trồng thuốc bỗng nhiên cầm một cái đầu lâu giơ trước mặt, miệng ngâm cái gì "Tồn tại hay không tồn tại"... Triển Chiêu là người học võ, không phải nghĩ gì về sức khỏe của mình, nhưng thấy tiên sinh như vậy, anh đại khái có thể hiểu tâm trạng Bạch Ngọc Đường lo lắng cho anh.

Nói đến Ngọc Đường, chắc chắn hắn ta trả trước tiền chứ không ai khác.

Đi được một quãng, Triển Chiêu cảm thấy có gì không ổn...

Người dân vẫn vui vẻ chào hỏi anh như mọi ngày, nhưng anh vừa đi qua tất cả im phăng phắc.

Triển Chiêu bất thần quay đầu, mọi người lập tức chúi vào công việc hoặc ngẩng đầu huýt sáo.

...Kì quái. Không lẽ trên lưng anh dính cái gì? Triển Chiêu thử với tay sau lưng. Tay vừa trượt xuống mông, ba phía đồng loạt vang tiếng hít sâu.

...Hả??

Triển Chiêu khó hiểu đi tiếp. Sau lưng dân chúng đã kéo thành một hàng dài, có người thì thào,

"Cậu có thấy...?"

"Có."

"Không phải bình thường vẫn vậy sao?"

"Không, bình thường rất ưa nhìn, nhưng tuyệt đối không xuất chúng đến mức này."

"Không lẽ là nhờ Bạch ngũ gia chăm sóc?"

Một loạt nắm đấm xông tới, kẻ kia hết hồn,

"Chăm sóc bằng thức ăn! Mọi người đừng hiểu lầm!!"

"Lão Đổng, hôm trước Bạch Ngũ gia mua gì ở nhà ông đúng không?"

"Phải, nhưng là thuốc ngủ liều cao."

"Không lẽ uống thuốc thuốc ngủ liều cao sẽ được như vậy?"

"Chú Đổng, bán cho cháu một cân!!"

"Cháu hai mươi cân!!"

"Ối các cô nương, uống nhiều sẽ chết đó!!!"

....

Triển Chiêu hoàn toàn không hiểu những lộn xộn diễn ra sau lưng, chỉ thầm nghĩ ngày mai phải đến nhà may một chuyến. Quần này bắt đầu hơi chật rồi...

***

Sau ba tuần vật vã, Damian cuối cùng đã nhận ra biết điều tiết sẽ có lợi hơn về lâu về dài. Vì vậy khi Leslie tuyên bố cột sống anh đã trở lại bình thường, Dick được quay lại với bộ đồ Nightwing.

...Tất nhiên, vẫn có những đêm phải về sớm. Barbara an ủi anh Red Hood dạo gần đây hình như có ức chế nên chăm chỉ đi tuần gấp bội, Red Robin xem ra cũng đang có kế hoạch cải tổ Gotham, anh có thể yên tâm mà ở nhà hầu chồng, á Nightwing đó là cái camera thứ tư~~

Damian đơn giản che một quyển sổ lên đồng thời vô hiệu hóa máy thu âm... Chị ta muốn quay thêm thì đưa âm bản 15 đĩa trước và trả tiền lợi tức đã.

Hôm nay Damian cảm thấy đặc biệt hào phóng, nên kéo anh lên ngồi trên đùi mình. Dick tự tin chạy tay lên lồng ngực cậu, sau đó... đỏ mặt. Ngực Damian có vô số những vết sẹo đủ kích cỡ, trắng nhợt chồng chéo trên làn da rám nắng. Có vết chém, vết đâm, đây một đường chỉ khâu vụng khiến thịt sùi lên, kia sáu dấu sẹo từ đạn súng máy... Lồng ngực cậu... rất rộng. Dick biết Damian ghét nhất sự thương hại, anh biết cậu nhìn những vết sẹo như một niềm tự hào. Nhiều lúc, anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi mạng để mười năm đầu đời trước khi anh gặp cậu ấy chưa hề tồn tại, để Damian là một đứa trẻ bình thường sống ở đâu đó tránh xa bóng tối Gotham... Gần như ngay lập tức anh biết suy nghĩ ấy sẽ khiến cậu đau lòng - anh yêu cậu, mọi thứ tạo nên cậu, bao gồm cả quá khứ và những vết sẹo tình yêu của anh không bao giờ có thể chữa lành.

Dick cúi người xuống vết đạn bên vai phải cậu, hôn lên nó thật dịu dàng. Đối xứng với nó, vai trái anh còn vết tích của Joker. Damian làm tình với anh như thể cậu không cần biết kẻ thù nào từng lưu dấu vết trên người anh. Trong mắt Damian chỉ có Dick Grayson, người cậu muốn, và là người của cậu.

Nghĩ đến đó mặt anh càng đỏ. Thấy Dick ngồi trên người mình hồi lâu, tiếc nuối, yêu thương, trìu mến và ngượng ngùng thay nhau đan xen trên mặt, Damian không hiểu sao khẽ cười. Cậu thích một Grayson quyến rũ, nhưng nhiều lúc anh ngoan hiền như mèo con thế này cũng đáng yêu.

***

Triển ái khanh, kì thật trẫm đã gặp khanh từ khi khanh chín tuổi... Ngày ấy trẫm được Bát thúc thúc đưa đi thăm bằng hữu là Viên Giác Đại sư. Gặp khanh đang luyện võ cùng các huynh đệ, khinh công linh động hiếm có, trẫm đã đem lòng cảm mến. Hỏi được tên họ, từ ngày ấy trẫm luôn dõi theo bước chân khanh, mừng cho khanh ra nhập giang hồ, trở thành Nam hiệp vinh danh thiên hạ. Ban cho khanh phẩm hàm như một cách ràng buộc khanh bên trẫm, trẫm thật có lỗi. E là trọn kiếp này, trẫm chỉ có thể từ xa đứng nhìn khanh phiêu du thỏa chí bên Bạch thiếu hiệp mà thôi...

"Ca..."

Triệu Ngọc giật tay áo Hoàng thượng. Cô công chúa nhỏ nhắn nhìn vào mắt ngài,

"Giang sơn."

Triệu Trinh gật đầu, không khỏi có chút buồn bã.

Cô công chúa lắc đầu, chỉ tay vào ngực ngài.

"Giang sơn."

Triệu Trinh nhìn em không hiểu. Cô nói tiếp.

"Anh ta. Ngực có giang sơn."

Lại chỉ ngài.

"Hai người. Có chung giang sơn."

Trẫm và khanh, đều một lòng vì giang sơn. Nếu nói vì giang sơn ràng buộc mà không có được khanh, tức là trẫm đã phụ lòng khanh rồi.

Hoàng thượng mỉm cười đại ngộ, cúi người ôm cô em gái vào lòng.

***

Một ngày Batgirl nhai nuốt miếng pizza, bất chợt quay sang anh.

"Đổi vũ khí với em đi."

Dick ngớ người, suýt đánh rơi cốc kem xuống 30 tầng lầu.

"Hở??"

Steph kiên nhẫn,

"Bổng của em, lấy eskrima của anh, thấy sao?"

"Sao tự dưng em hỏi vậy?"

Cô nàng nhún vai,

"Em không biết. Gần đây tự dưng nghĩ phải đổi ki-- gậy với anh. Và em muốn đá đít Rook."

Ok, vụ muốn tạt đầu Damian không mới, cô chỉ có cảm giác cô được quyền làm như thế vì họ là... chị em? Bạn từ lâu? Như hàng xóm? Từ trước khi thằng bé nhìn Dick bằng ánh mắt "NHANH THÔI", ha!

Dick nhún vai ném hai thanh eskrima cho cô, đằng nào anh cũng cảm giác thế giới sẽ có một Nightwing màu cà tím.

Nếu anh biết "Nightwing tương lai" bị ám ảnh vì gần đây xem chưởng Tàu, chắc anh sẽ nghĩ lại.

***

"Mèo con?"

"Hmmm...?" Triển Chiêu lơ mơ cựa mình, đại khái đã chìm một nửa vào giấc ngủ nhờ công dụng thuốc, chỉ nghe loáng thoáng.

"--vừa mẩy vừa chắc, quả nhiên nhờ công tẩm bổ của Ngũ gia..."

Triển Chiêu không nói nhiều, giơ chân đạp thẳng kẻ kia xuống giường, xoay người trùm chăn ngủ tiếp.

***

"Alfred, gần đây tôi có đi tắm nắng không?"

"..."

"..."

".......... cậu chủ Bruce, để tôi đi lấy kem dưỡng trắng."

"Cảm ơn chú, Alfred."

***

Nếu ngươi muốn sống, đừng hỏi vì sao dạo này Tây Hạ vương Lý Nguyên Hạo thích ăn bánh mì.

***

"Cậu Năm, anh phải là con gà mẹ chăm lo từng li từng tí cho cậu nhưng vẫn đi ôm ấp cái bà tóc đỏ trong khi anh mới cưới cậu tháng rồi."

"Nhóc Năm... Mày hơn anh 5 phân và thắng anh ba hiệp nhưng vẫn là nhóc, nhóc, nhóc~~"

"Ối em giai của chị~ Ra đây chị xoa đầu và kể chuyện chị với công chúa Dơi đằm thắm hơn đứt mày với anh rể đến mức nào~~"

"Một ngày không xa, tao sẽ dìm mày, thằng oắt."

Ai bảo làm em út trong nhà là sướng?

***

Bát vương gia có sáng kiến thả một cái đèn trời to dán chữ "Bao" mỗi khi triều đình cần sự trợ giúp của Khai phong phủ, sức ngựa triệu tiết kiệm được sẽ đem đầu tư xây dựng một khu dành cho bệnh nhân tâm thần và tội phạm không thể cải hối cạnh Thiên lao.

***

"--và xem chồng mày kìa, con nhà người ta ngoan ngoãn giỏi giang thành đạt, vừa lịch thiệp vừa xinh trai, còn tao bỏ công nuôi dạy mày mà có mỗi thế giới cũng chiếm không xong, mày có đáng làm con nhà al Ghul nữa không?! Hay là mấy thằng cấy phôi nó làm việc trong hầm rượu nên mới ghép sai gien cho mày? Ông ngoại mày--"

Damian xám mặt, không dám nhìn Dick khi anh lẳng lặng thay hoa bên giường bệnh người phụ nữ đang không ngừng lẩm bẩm. Thompkins nói tác dụng của Lazarus Pit giả sẽ phai dần trong vài tháng, nhưng bà có thể nào giữ thể diện cho con trai bà với?

***

Khi Diệp Triều Phong nhận ra hắn đã giành ba canh giờ tính chuyện giả làm lính đánh thuê chột mắt để trà trộn qua biên giới Tống, không cần là thiên tài để biết có gì đó cực kì không ổn đang diễn ra.

***

"Babs, cứu!!"

"&%$#@!"

"Hả, cái gì?"

"Bỏ quyển vở chặn máy quay ra, đồ ngốc~!"

Lạch xạch, gương mặt mếu máo của Dick hiện lên màn hình. Chị chỉnh lại kính, hỏi, "Sao?"

Mặt Dick xám ngoét,

"Cứu! Damian đòi lôi tôi ra đảo, tôi nghe nó lẩm bẩm trong mơ cái gì "đánh thuốc mê" với "không chịu nghỉ ngơi"... TÔI KHÔNG MUỐN TRĂNG MẬT NỮA ĐÂU!!!"

Barbara sôi máu. Chị nuôi thằng bé từ nhỏ đến lớn, khó khăn lắm mới tìm được một cô "em dâu" tốt mà nó đem con người ta dọa thành thế này đây!! Thế này chị có mặt mũi nào nhìn phần mộ anh trai nó ế ế Ế--

... Cái thổ tả gì vừa xảy ra vậy?!!

Trong lúc Dick còn ngơ ngác, Babs đảo lại mấy truyện bất thường hình như bắt đầu diễn ra cách đây ba tháng, trùng hợp với một ai đó vừa dọn đến ở cùng bạn gái ở Gotham--

Trước ánh mắt kinh hãi của Dick, Barbara đập bàn ngẩng mặt lên trời gào, "ZATANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

Artemis ngã vật xuống giường, vừa thở dốc vừa thỏa mãn dụi đầu vào cần cổ người yêu. Zatanna cười mệt mỏi vào tóc cô, bỗng nhiên cau mày,

"Vừa rồi mình có nghe ai gọi tên em không?"

Artemis nhướn mày,

""Mình" của em đây chứ ai?"

Zatanna lắc đầu. Nghe ngóng một lúc không thấy gì, ánh mắt cô dừng lại ở quyển đồng nhân Thử Miêu đọc dở quăng trong góc phòng, mắt lại lóe sáng. Artemis lập tức kéo chăn che mắt cả hai,

"Ối không, không, chắc chắn không. Em là của tôi--"

"Nhưng mà em ngoan ba tháng nay rồi~ Đi mà mình~~" Zatanna dùng ánh mắt đáng thương nhất có thể, chỉ thiếu hai cái tai thỏ con vẫy vẫy.

Artemis chống chọi được 5 giây, cuối cùng thở hắt ra.

"Được rồi, với điều kiện lịch sinh hoạt của chúng ta đúng như ba tháng qua--"

Không chờ cô nói hết Zatanna hất chăn hét ầm lên, ôm choàng lấy cổ cô,

"Mọi thứ sẽ như cũ, mình muốn gì cũng được hết!! Em yêu mình!!" Hôn. "Em yêu mình." Hôn. "Yêu lắm lắm."

 _Thế này thì đá cũng phải mềm lòng_ , Artemis thầm than khổ. Cô tránh một nụ hôn của Zatanna để thì thầm vào tai cô:

"Nói ngược lại đi."

Zatanna mỉm cười nhìn vào mắt cô.

"ũc ưhn ếv ởrt ẽs ừht iọM."

Giờ thì Artemis không ngăn mình lâu hơn được nữa.

***

Cuốn truyện đồng nhân được bỏ bê thêm vài giờ.

Barbara hoàn toàn không nhớ cô có gì cần khiển trách Zatanna.

May mắn cho dân chúng cả Khai Phong lẫn Gotham, mọi thay đổi được phục hồi nguyên trạng. Họ hẳn phải rất biết ơn, vấn đề là họ cũng quên sạch rồi.

Một thiên lịch sử WTF của hai thành phố, cứ thế đi vào dĩ vãng.

Ít nhất, cho đến khi cô phù thủy của chúng ta lên cơn bấn tiếp theo.

End.

=============================================

Lần này ko rating, ko ship, ko warn, ko có j để biện hộ nữa X))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
